Picking up the Pieces
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Alec was always afraid to take a step forward, not until he met Magnus Bane did he learned how to be brave to leap. Magnus/Alec/Jace, Alec/Magnus. ONE-SHOT SLASH AU


**Summary: **Alec was always afraid to take a step forward, not until he met Magnus Bane did he learned how to be brave to leap. Magnus/Alec/Jace, Alec/Magnus. ONE-SHOT SLASH AU

**A/N: x.x here is my try of a one-shot with Alec and Magnus :) I do not and will not own TMI or the song I Dare You to Move by Switchfoot.**

**Please tell me what you think :)**

Songs:

I Dare You To Move- Switchfoot

* * *

_ I dare you to move_  
_ I dare you to move_  
_ I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_  
_ I dare you to move_  
_ I dare you to move_  
_ Like today never happened_  
_ Today never happened before_

It was meant to be like this. Him wrapped in her arms swaying back and forth. Her arms laced around his neck bringing him to a kiss. The action pained him, but this was for the best. His best friend...and the love of his life was finally happy. Alec Lightwood sat down at one of the tables in the back watching him with a frown. The music blasting overhead didn't made his mood any better. Isabelle and her nerdy prom date was next to them dancing also, leaving him behind, watching his world shattered when Clary softly kisses Jace lips.

Everyone thought of him as brave, strong, and fearless, but that wasn't him. He wanted to be the one in Jace's arms. He wanted to be the one smiling up into his eyes, kissing him, not Clary.

He almost didn't get it.

Alec was always there for Jace since they were kids.

He was there when his mother died.

He was there when his father kicked him out. Why isn't he looking at him the way he looking at Clary? Then his heart pinged again, he wasn't gay, not like him. He would only look at him as a brother would. He felt a small amount of relief, good thing he didn't know how he felt. It would have been a hell allot awkward when he rejects him.

_Welcome to the fallout_  
_ Welcome to resistance_  
_ The tension is here_  
_ Tension is here_  
_ Between who you are and who you could be_  
_ Between how it is and how it should be_

Someone tapped his shoulder; "Want to dance?"

Alec felt annoyed. Could he even have peace, be alone and mope to himself a bit?

He was about to replied back as a "Hell no, get lost," when he stared star struck into a pair of yellow cat-like eyes of Magnus Bane. The words was lost to him. Magnus smirked lopsided at him,

He wore a black tux, the tie missing.

"Well?"

Alec blinked.

"I-no" He stuttered, and Magnus instantly turned annoyed.

"Why the hell not?"  
"You don't handle rejection well don't you, Bane?" Alec grinned, trying to focus on him clearly. The pain quickly, leaving his heart from Jace a bit.

"No, I saw the way you look at him, Lightwood." Magnus pointed at Jace with a wave.

"So?"

Magnus eyes softened, noticing the painful look that Alec shot him.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_  
_ Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_  
_ Where can you run to escape from yourself?_  
_ Where you gonna go?_  
_ Where you gonna go?_  
_ Salvation is here_

Alec knew Magnus around school, and had one class with him during Junior year. That was all he knew of him.

"Why don't you give me a chance?" His hand reached his softly, holding his. Something stopped him from snatching his hand away. Something holding him back from outright declined him saying he wasn't like that, he wasn't gay. He was scared. It wasn't like Magnus wasn't attractive, but he still like Jace and he didn't thing he was ready to step out of the closest.

_I dare you to move_  
_ I dare you to move_  
_ I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

Magnus tugged on his hand again,

"Give me a chance, Alec." and right there the softness of his voice, he couldn't deny him. He stood up, following Magnus to the dance floor.

Magnus was picking the broken pieces of his heart, slowly and steady afraid that he would shattered once more.

_I dare you to move_  
_ I dare you to move_  
_ Like today never happened_  
_ Today never happened_  
_ Today never happened_  
_ Today never happened before_


End file.
